Angel of Death
by crystal2240
Summary: Self-Insert! An assassin from the real world dies and merges with another version of herself in a completely different universe. Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It turns out that the "her" in this new world is actually Reborn's biological daughter. One who he has no idea even exists (one night stands tend to leave people unaware).


**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

_In our world:_

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

So this was how it ended?

_Drip...Drip..._

Lying on the cold cement floor as she helplessly bled to death?

_Drip...Drip..._

Damn. She had wanted to go out with a bang, not die like some nobody.

_Drip...Drip... _

The woman, Sarah—although that particular name hadn't been used in a very, very long time—laughed.

For six years, she had been the untouchable **_Angel of Death_**. A high class assassin known for her quick and "merciful" kills. Yet here she was…dying because of a rookie mistake.

_"Never leave your back open."_ And Sarah had gone and done just that.

_Drip..._

As the twenty-nine year old's heavy eyes closed from lack of strength, her breathing slowing, and her shallow breaths stopping; one last thought crossed her mind: _I should have taken the plastic bitch that shot me from behind_ with me_. Fuck._

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

_In another world..._

Persephone De La Rose. A fourteen year old who was only starting out in the mafia. Who had already begun making a name for herself after a measly two years in the criminal underworld.

Who knew, due to an attack by a minor mafioso when she was barely age six—of which she had only narrowly escaped (though not unscathed) by complete luck and his underestimating of her—that she wasn't as alone as she had originally believed. That she wasn't really an _orphan_.

Her father, according to the curses and words that the man who had tried to murder her had screamed, was Reborn, The World's Greatest Hitman.

Her six year old self hadn't been sure of what to make of it at the time.

She knew, logically, that a hitman was suppose to be "bad", but she couldn't bring herself to imagine her father as anything but perfect whenever she dreamed about him.

Persephone also knew that such a profession could be the reason why he hadn't wanted her with him, and she resented him slightly for it, but a large part of her—the foolish part—still yearned to meet him. Just once.

It was only when she was eight and snooping through the head matron's office that the raven-haired girl was met by several shattering revelations.

The documents she had found stated that her mother, Ana De La Rose, had died in childbirth (something that the caretakers had neglected to mention to her), and that her father hadn't been registered on her birth certificate... along with several written comments from the nurses and doctors who had attended to her pregnant mother at the time, that her mother had not actually_ known_ who her child's father was.

It was a one night stand, Ana had told them.

The eight year old was once again thrown for a loop.

If those papers were legit (and she saw no gain in faking such things) then that meant that her father most likely hadn't even known he had impregnated her mother, and _that_ meant that he was also unaware of _her. _His daughter.

Hope blossomed in her chest and Persephone soon became obsessed with the idea of her male parent.

Even at eight, she was a smart girl, and she easily deduced that she most likely resembled her father greatly if the way she was attacked by coincidence (the man's words of how he had connected her to Reborn, right before he had attacked her led her to this conclusion) was any indication.

Altering and hiding her appearance as best as she could, Persephone recklessly ran away at the age of twelve, and dove head-first into the one place she knew held a connection to her dad. The mafia.

After all, he was suppose to be The World's greatest Hitman, wasn't he?

The raven-haired girl slowly worked her way up, starting from the bottom of the barrel, and was relieved and somewhat disgusted to find that there were jobs for a twelve year old like herself (pedophiles were her main mission targets since they were the only ones she currently held an advantage over).

The pre-teen spent her time in the mafia gaining experience and gathering whatever scraps of information she could about the man who she presumed to be her father.

It was only pure luck that she had managed to swipe a blood sample from a cleanup squad she sometimes worked part-time with, that ended up confirming her beliefs.

A perfect match. Reborn was really her biological father.

...

A week after she turned fourteen, something strange happened. She (quite literally) became a different person in her sleep.

And her flames had finally awakened.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

_The merging…_

It was indescribable; this feeling of warmth and confusion, of coldness and knowledge.

Sarah knew exactly what was happening to her...yet at the same time, she was left completely clueless.

Persephone De La Rose. Sara Cunningham. Two different women, two different ages, experiences, and thought processes, from two different worlds.

It was like finding a missing link that they hadn't even been aware was missing. A version of themselves that wasn't them at all, but shared the same soul.

And as the two merged, their beings shifting to accommodate each other, entwining until they were whole, until one couldn't tell where the other started or where they ended—the winds of fate blew through a universe that the elder of the souls had previously believed to be an anime, and the younger, where she wasn't suppose to exist at all.

And thus begins the true story of the sun acrobaleno's daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you've read my original "Angel of Death" then you know that I tanked the idea of reincarnation. It's too slow of a plot for me, and I'm sure the ones who don't want to read about my SI reliving baby years, agree with me.

I've decided to take a leaf out of another SI story I've recently read, and have my characters "merge" with each other.

For those of you who are confused, Sarah is dying in the beginning, and her soul travels to another world to "merge" with another version of herself in that particular world. Which happens to be Persephone, Reborn's daughter.

I know some of you are wondering why they're kind of different from each other if they're supposed to be the same soul. The answer is simple. Different circumstances. People are shaped by their experiences; they're not automatically born with a set personality.

*****Any comments or criticism will be appreciated. Also, if there is any confusion you might want me to clear up, just add it onto your review or PM me. *


End file.
